


Unexpected

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Female Remus Lupin, Fluff, Genderswap, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: This story is Genderswap so it contains a female Remus Lupin - Remy Lupin finds out she's pregnant. How will her best friend and soon to be father of her child Sirius Black react when he works out her secret?
Relationships: James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014.**  
> 

* * *

"We can't keep doing this," Remy said, pulling her jeans back on. "We can't keep falling into bed together. This is the last time, Sirius."

"Well, in that case, do you have to go right now?" Sirius asked, sliding off the bed and coming up behind her. He pressed himself against the back of her, his fingers moved across her stomach and hips to the button on her jeans, flicking it open again, listening to a faint gasp pass her lips at the contact.

"Because if I knew it was the last time, I wouldn't have stopped for hours," he murmured, as her trousers were pushed back down her legs. His lips met her neck, as he whispered words to convince her, but she was already lost in a haze.

She allowed herself to be stripped, her clothes dropped carelessly to the floor, and her pink bra flung in the direction of the chair. She climbed back onto Sirius' bed.

Hours later, Remy woke up in the bed wrapped in Sirius Black's arms. She kept telling herself to be strong and to end it, but just looking into his eyes, or feeling his hands on her skin or being in the same vicinity as him made her surrender all control to him. Sirius Black was her weakness.

She could never say no to him.

Remy started to slide out of bed, reaching for her clothes but arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed.

"I'm not done with you," Sirius told her, pulling her towards his body and rolling them over, his body on top of hers. He pressed against her, making her squirm half-heartedly.

"I have to go home," she whispered, trying to protest, although her heart wasn't really in it. She truly wanted to just stay there with Sirius, forever.

"Go home in the morning," Sirius replied. "Don't sneak out. We're above sneaking out on each other. Just stay the night in bed with me. You only sneak out on people you never want to see again, or if it's too awkward to be there in the morning."

His gaze drifted down her body, over the scars that littered her otherwise perfect skin, before his eyes quickly flicked back to her amber eyes.

"Now, I've got more important things to do than talk."

"Really? Like what?" Remy breathed.

"You," Sirius replied, with a smirk. "As long as you want me to of course."

* * *

Remy was stripped down to her underwear, a blanket covering her as she waited for her body to transform. The three boys were waiting impatiently. James was laying back across the small bed, humming to himself, Sirius was pacing and Peter was sitting against the door.

"Maybe we got the time wrong?" Sirius said. "Maybe we came down here early?"

"No," Remy replied. "I can sense the full moon. I should have transformed an hour ago."

"Should we head upstairs?" Peter asked, looking between his friends. Sirius turned to glare at him. "I just mean that she's not transforming. We can all head upstairs."

"Peters right," Remy told them. "You guys head upstairs. I'm going to stay in here just to be on the safe side. Maybe I'll get some sleep, just pass my stuff through."

"Yeah, I'll stay down here too, no point all of us staying if Remy doesn't transform," Sirius said.

James frowned for a moment. "Are you sure?"

They both nodded, and James unwarded the room, grabbing the stuff that they had put there before the full moon and bringing the pile in.

"Bed covers, sheets, pyjamas, water and chocolate," James said, checking through the pile. "I've left your wand and the healing stuff outside the room just in case you do transform. I'm going to go to bed too. If there are any signs of transformation, let me know, I'll be straight in.".

James left the room, closing the door behind him and Remy watched Sirius lift his wand, setting the wards and a silencing charm, before he turned his gaze on her.

"Remy. Please. Drop the blanket," he begged.

"What, but I'm -"

"Drop it. Please. I need... I need you to drop it. So badly."

"- almost naked underneath," she finished.

"I know," Sirius said, slowly moving towards her. "It's my favourite look for you. I love the cardigans and those dorky jumpers, you know they make me all hot and bothered, but Remy in only a blanket is definitely your sexist look ever. Must I tell you how jealous I am of that blanket, getting to be wrapped around your body. I would love to take its place."

His hands reached for the blanket and he watched as it dropped to the floor.

With a wave of his wand, the bed covers moved to the bed, and Sirius pulled Remy over, his gaze dragging across her body.

"We have all night before anyone comes to check on us," Sirius said. "I'll set an alarm for five am so you can get your pyjamas on."

"I'm supposed to stay naked all night?" Remy asked.

"Of course," Sirius said, his hands running up and down her sides. "How else am I going to make love to you over and over?"

"But we agreed that last time was..." she was silenced with a kiss.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything, love," he replied, moving his lips away. "Just tell me you don't want to do this and I'll stop." His lips moved down her neck and she pressed into him, unable to ask him to stop. She never wanted him to stop.

* * *

Another full moon passed, proving that the first one wasn't a fluke. Something was stopping Remy from transforming.

"My body wants to change, but something is stopping me," Remy told the others the next morning.

"We need to look this up," Lily said. "As wonderful as it is you're not transforming, we need to make sure there isn't an underlying concern." Lily looked through the bookshelf and pulled out a few books.

"Everyone start reading," she ordered.

"Maybe head to the Ministry, they might have had this happen before?" Lily suggested, once the pile of books had been looked through.

Remy nodded. "Yeah, they might have something on record if this has happened before," she replied.

"I'll come with you," Lily offered. "It's almost lunchtime. Let's get some lunch and then head inside."

* * *

"Have you seen Remy?" Lily asked, apparating to the house. The three boys shook their heads.

"She went in and I don't know what they told her, but she's freaked out and ran away from me. She apparated away. I've already checked her place, but she's not there," Lily told them.

"So, there actually is something wrong with her?" James asked. "Where should we start looking?"

"I think maybe we should find out exactly what's wrong before we look for her. Remy might have just wanted a few quiet days to calm her thoughts. She could come back any minute for all we know," Peter suggested.

The books were brought out again, and they made a quick trip to the bookshop when a second read through offered nothing.

* * *

The group had walked back to Sirius' apartment which was close to Diagon Alley to look through the new books.

"Okay. A female Werewolf isn't able to transform on a full moon because... no, wait, this doesn't fit with her either," James said, before turning the page in the book.

"What does that one say?" Sirius asked urgently.

James turned the page back. "Pregnancy. The transformation can't happen when she's pregnant."

"Nope, that's not it. Remy's never had sex. Keep reading," Lily ordered, turning back to her own book.

"Wait," Sirius said. "I thought that female Werewolves couldn't get pregnant?"

"They can, but it's very difficult," Lily said. "Quite rare in fact."

"I think it's time we go and find her," Sirius said, jumping up. "I mean, what if she is pregnant? She'll need us. She's not gone to her place at all, so it's got to be somewhere she has stuff stored. Maybe her parents?" He rushed out of the room.

The three stared after him.

"That was weird," Lily said.

"Almost like he was sure that was the answer," Peter added.

James' eyes narrowed. "I think there's something Padfoot has been keeping a secret," he said, standing up to follow.

They followed Sirius, and stood in the doorway of his bedroom as Sirius searched through his belongings, emerging with a small black box. He froze at the sight of them..

"What's that?" James asked.

"I... Can I tell you in a few hours?" Sirius replied.

"No," Lily answered. "Just how long have you been taking advantage of -"

"Taking advantage?" Sirius interrupted with a laugh. "Are you joking? It's Remy that came to me. She's the one that made the first move. The first one to kiss me. For the record, she was the one that wanted to keep it casual, but I've not been with anyone else since we started this."

"Why would she ask to keep it casual?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, if you want to know what happened..." he began

* * *

_Sirius laid back on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. His eyes glued to the screen as Remy walked back in with drinks._

_"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked, as she handed him one of the butterbeers._

_"Me and Benjy broke up," Remy blurted out. "He... I think the thought of sleeping with a Werewolf was too much. He was already a bit odd around me since I told him I was one."_

_"What an arsehole. You want me to go and punch some sense into him?" Sirius asked._

_Remy shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I'm just going to have to face the facts. I'm never going to have sex in my life."_

_"That's not true. Any man would be lucky to be with you," Sirius quickly replied. "They're the ones missing out on something as amazing as laying you down and getting to make love to you. Wait for someone who'll appreciate you for who you are."_

_"I was thinking... I was going to ask you something..." Remy whispered._

_"What?" Sirius asked, throwing am arm around her shoulders. "You know you can ask me anything," he added._

_"I was thinking that... would you? I mean would you be my first time? I'm not expecting a relationship or anything, just to know how it feels to... I mean, who better to ask than my best friend? At least it's not with someone who might disappear the next day."_

_Sirius stared at her in shock, and her hopeful look faded from her face._

_"This was a stupid idea," she muttered. "I should have known that you wouldn't want to." She tried not to look too disappointed. "Forget I asked."_

_"I just don't want you doing anything you'll regret," Sirius whispered, the arm around her shoulders moving to stroke her dark blonde hair. "It's a big thing to take in. Me? Are you sure?"_

_"Well, you were the first person that came to mind. You always brag about your skills in bed, so I know you'll make it good. You always take care of me after the full-moon so I believe you'll be gentle and you're my best friend, and I feel comfortable around you. I mean, you've seen me after the full moon, and you've never been disgusted by the scars."_

_"How long have you been thinking about this? It's not just something you decided now?" Sirius asked, the thoughts of laying his beautiful Remy across his bed taking over his mind. The thoughts of being the first man to touch her. The first and last perhaps?_

_"A couple of weeks," she said. "I was considering asking before Benjy asked me out."_

_"And you dated him for almost two months. So you've put some thought into this?"_

_Remy nodded nervously._

_"Can I have a few minutes to get my head around this?" He asked. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Are... are you sure about this?"_

_She nodded again._

_Sirius left the apartment and quickly apparated to Diagon Alley, rushing down one of the side streets. He headed into an expensive shop he knew his parents frequanted and purchased a bottle of expensive wine that he knew Remy would like. As he was about to pay, his eyes fell on a large box of chocolates, which he added to his order._

_Sirius decided would make an evening of it and give her the first time she deserved. She wasn't just a shag, she was worth more than that and he'd make the evening nice for her._

_He bought flowers and headed back to his apartment, knocking on the door._

_Remy opened it and stared at him in shock as he held the flowers out. "If we're doing this, we're going to have a nice evening first, you are worth more than a shag after all."_

_She reached out and took the flowers._

_"I don't think anyone has ever bought me flowers... except after a full moon," she said, turning to bring them into the kitchen._

_Sirius smiled to himself, he wasn't sure if Remy actually liked flowers, and was glad that she seemed excited to get them._

_"Sirius, you don't have to agree to this," she said as she walked back into the living room. "I won't be upset if you say no. I half expected you to turn me down anyway, and -"_

_"And you're my friend, Remy. Don't act like it's something difficult. I'm... I'm honoured that you chose me to be your first time, and I'm going to do everything to make it perfect. Why would I say no to a beautiful woman like you?"_

_He watched a blush cross her face._

_"And don't deny it," he said, when she opened her mouth. He knew Remy would deny being beautiful, but it was true. "I wouldn't lie to you."_

_Sirius opened the wine and poured them both a glass before revealing the chocolates._

_"Desert?" he asked, watching her eyes light up as she reached for them. She opened the wrapper, placing a chocolate in her mouth and her eyes shut whilst she moaned slightly in enjoyment._

_"So good," she whispered, before placing the box on the side._

_Sirius' arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to jump and he pulled her close._

_"You can change your mind at any time and I won't be upset," he whispered, before closing the distance between their lips._

* * *

_Afterwards, she tried to get up from the bed, but Sirius wouldn't let her leave._

_"It's rude to sneak out of the bed. The first time is usually spent in bed shagging all night," Sirius told her, smirking as she shyly climbed back in._

_When morning came, he whispered to her that if she ever wanted to do it again, just to say the word. He told her how amazing the night had been and that he wouldn't say no to doing it all again._

_She didn't realise how much it meant to him. He had fantasized about Remy being in his bed for years now, never making a move because she was his best friend and he was scared that she'd not feel the same._

_The next weekend, Remy came over to watch movies again, and Sirius was delighted to suddenly find himself with a lapful of Remy as she set the popcorn down and straddled him, her lips on his. He threw her on the sofa next to him and quickly covering her body with his._

_Neither of them could get enough of each other._

* * *

"Okay, so I'm in love with her, have been since I was sixteen," he admitted after telling them the story of their first time whilst leaving out the details of the act itself. "So now, I'm going to marry her."

"You had the ring already?" Lily asked, her eyes falling on the box.

"Yeah. I was hoping that she'd see it as more than a bit of fun one day, and when that day came, I'd give her this." He held the box up.

"So you let her continue believing it was just casual sex... how do you know she wasn't sleeping with anyone else?" Peter asked.

"I don't. Not for sure. I'd like to think it was just me," Sirius replied. "She's not the type to sleep with various guys. She kept trying to say that it's the last time, so I just keep seducing her. I can't give her up."

"Well, you might want to make it clear that you bought her the ring before now, or she'll think you're only marrying her because of the baby," Lily said. "Now let's go."

"You're not -" Sirius began.

"Do you think I'm going to miss this?" Lily asked, grabbing his arm. "You are not going anywhere without me."

"Now, here's the plan," James started.

"Since when do you have plans about anything?" Sirius asked.

"When it comes to charming women, I'm -"

"Rubbish?" Peter interrupted.

"Mate. It took you seven years to charm Lily. I don't want to wait seven years," Sirius said.

"I got her in the end. I managed to charm her from hating me into marrying me," James grumbled.

"He has a point," Peter agreed. "Lily really did hate him."

"No, Remy wouldn't like a massive fuss or surprise. I'm going there, I'll ask her dad for his blessing and then I'll go to her room and beg her to marry me.," Sirius decided.

* * *

Hope opened the door of the cottage to find Lily standing there with her finger on her lips, urging Remy's mother to be quiet.

"Is Remy here?" Lily whispered and Hope nodded.

"Great. The boys are here too. I need to go distract Remy whilst Sirius has a word with you both."

Hope nodded, and moved aside to allow them all through. Lily headed upstairs to Remy's bedroom, and the three boys followed Hope through to the living room. Once Sirius had closed the door, he set a silencing spell.

Sirius stared at John nervously, and John stared coolly back.

"Did you all find out about... the pickle that Remy is in?" Hope asked, trying to break the silence.

The trio nodded and the silence continued.

James nudged Sirius. "Just out with it," he hissed.

"Right," he said, jumping at the contact. "Well, lets start with the fact that I've been in love with Remy since I was sixteen and even though we weren't in a relationship, I wanted to be in one. I didn't tell her because I was scared that she didn't want the same thing and would stop what was happening altogether and I couldn't go back to just being just her friend. This is all unexpected but I love her and part of me is glad it's happened because it'll give me that push I needed to tell her the truth. I was hoping to get your blessing so I could give her this ring I bought her months ago."

He slid the box across the table towards John and Hope.

"Even without the baby, I wanted to spend my life with Remy. I love her."

John reached for the box and opened it.

"I was going to get a bigger stone but I knew Remy would hate it," Sirius said, nervously. "She'd want something simple, and I spent ages picking the perfect ring."

James didn't blame Sirius for sounding so terrified when talking to John. John was a big scary guy.

John watched Sirius for a minute, before looking down at the ring again.

"You have my blessing, I expect you to do _everything_ to make my little girl happy," he said, warning in his tone. Sirius visibly relaxed and nodded his head. "We've been waiting for you to show up and do the right thing."

"That's not the reason I'm doing this... sir," Sirius said. "Remy still might say no."

"We'll find out soon," Hope said, eagerly. "Though who would say no to a handsome lad such as yourself?"

"Thank you Mrs Lupin," Sirius said. "I'm going to head upstairs now, and hope she says yes."

* * *

Remy looked over at the door as she heard a knock and Lily stood up, a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going downstairs, James is waiting for me."

"Why is James here?" Remy asked.

"Because we were all worried for you," Lily replied, opening the door.

Remy stared at Sirius as he walked into the room. He closed the door after Lily, and sat down next to her on the bed, his eyes meeting hers.

She braced herself for what was to come. Anger, disappointment. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Were you going to tell me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I was just going to stay here for a couple of days to get my head around it," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I never meant -"

His fingers pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"I know, I never thought you'd be able to get pregnant either, but I wanted you either way. I didn't care if we had a family together or not, as long as I got you and now you're giving me this amazing gift. You just continue to amaze me, Remy."

"What?" She asked, completely thrown by his words. This was the opposite to what she was expecting! "You want me?"

"I said that, didn't I?" Sirius said, smiling softly at her. "I've been in love with you since we came back to school a couple of months before my sixteenth birthday. I know it's a really stupid time to tell you, you might not even feel the same, but -"

"I do, I feel the same," she interrupted, her heart pounding against her chest.

Sirius' hand rested on her stomach. "I want to marry you, Remy. I bought a ring months ago, after the first time we were together, and I wanted to tell you I was in love with you. Just you. Only you. I don't ever want anyone else."

He pulled out the box and offered it to her. Remy nervously opened the lid, gasping at the ring inside.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, wanting nothing more than to slide the ring on her finger and show the world that Sirius Black loved her. "Is this happening now because I'm pregnant?" She found herself asking.

"It's happening because I love you and I've wanted to be with you since Hogwarts. If you say no, I'm going to keep asking and asking until you change your mind, even if it takes years."

He slid off the bed and onto one knee.

"Come on love, you know you can never say no to me," he said, huskily.

"That's why she's in this situation now," someone muttered on the other side of the door, and Sirius grinned.

"Remy Lupin, marry me," he asked properly.

"Yes," she whispered, and Sirius jumped up, pushing the ring onto her finger, and pulled her tightly against him. He grabbed her and spun her around in excitement, before setting her back onto her feet and brushing his lips against hers.

"I can't even begin to tell you how amazing this day has been, finding out I'm going to have my own family, you telling me you love me and agreeing to marry me... it's the best day of my life," he said. "I'm not even happy, I'm ecstatic."

"God, it's going to be crazy when the babies are born," she said as everyone rushed into the room and congratulated the pair.

"Babies? There's more than one?" Sirius asked, looking at her stomach.

Remy's hand shot to her mouth and she glanced at Lily.

"So, James... There's something I've been meaning to tell you all week," Lily began, her hand moving to rest on her stomach.

Everyone turned to congratulate Lily, and Sirius pulled Remy out of the crowd.

"You look so hot, care to come back to mine for a private celebration?"

"Not until you're married," John said, clapping a hand down onto Sirius' shoulder, slightly harder than necessary.

"Right. In that case, I suggest we get married as soon as possible," Sirius whispered.

"So, two mini Marauders on the way," James said, overcoming his shock and beaming at the pair.

"McGonagall is going to love it when baby Potter and Black start at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"She'll leave," Lily said. "The minute we tell her, she'll start planning to leave the school before any children of ours go there."

"No, she loves us too much," James replied.

"She'll love having our kids there. We'll get the map back somehow for them, and they'll have the cloak of course," Sirius said.

"We'll teach them the best pranks for the Slytherins," James added.

"You're assuming they'll both be Gryffindors?" Lily asked. "Even with me and Remy as the parents?"

The guys nodded. "Of course they'll be Gryffindor," Sirius scoffed.

"Why don't we all head downstairs and have a drink of wine or butterbeers to celebrate all this wonderful news?" Hope suggested, as they all stood crowded in Remy's small bedroom.

Sirius took Remy's hand and James closed the door behind the group as they all left, giving the couple a moment of privacy.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, pulling her closer.

"I love you too," Remy said, bringing her lips up to meet his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
